My Snow Angel
by KillShimy
Summary: Traduction de "My snow angel" de ZaphiraX. Yukimura est déprimé. Ses parents lui cachent quelque chose, et il a un mauvais pressentiment. Où va aller Yukimura quand son monde se brise en morceaux? Où peut-il aller quand il n'a plus confiance en sa propre maison? FubukixYukimura.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue, tout le monde, pour le premier chapitre de ma deuxième traduction qui sera « My snow angel » de ZaphiraX commandée par Guest ! Je tiens à vous avertir : tant que je n'aurai pas un ou deux commentaires sur chacune de mes traductions (et à chaque chapitres), je ne posterai ou ne commencerai pas à traduire ! Vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, je ne traduirai pas les titres (sinon, ce serait bizarre O_o). Et excusez moi pour les phrases qui ne veulent rien dire ou pour toutes ces erreurs de temps !**

**A part ça, IE (j'abrège), IEGO, IEGO Chrono Stone et IEGO Galaxy ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que cette merveilleuse fic qu'est « My snow angel » ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !**

Chapitre 1 : Un mauvais pressentiment

La cloche de l'école sonna et les étudiants courèrent vers leur salle de classe. « Yukimura, tu vas être en retard si tu ne cours pas ! » Yukimura Hyouga regarda son ami, mais malheureusement marcha lentement vers la salle de classe. Ses parents agissaient étrangement ces derniers temps. Ils essaient de lui cacher quelque chose. Normalement, ça ne dérangerait pas Yukimura le fait qu'il se confie à ses parents, mais il a un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet pour le moment.

« Yukimura Hyouga. Vous êtes en retard. Restez debout dans le couloir. » dit le professeur avec un ton de colère. Dans le couloir, Yukimura rencontra Fubuki. « Yukimura ? Pourquoi es-tu debout dans le couloir ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de parler en classe. » « Fubuki-senpai. » dit Yukimura avec un visage surpris. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Fubuki lui souria. « Le directeur m'a convoqué. Nous aurons probablement un match amical avec un autre collège. » Fubuki était inquiet. Yukimura n'avait pas l'air heureux. Si Fubuki lui parlait, Yukimura lui souriait, mais ce sourire ne durait pas longtemps. Il a également remarqué que Yukimura somnolait pendant les entraînements. « Yukimura, tu sais que tu peux venir me parler si quelque chose te préoccupes ? Tu peux toujours compter sur moi si tu es en difficulté » déclara Fubuki avec un visage sérieux. Yukimura leva les yeux. Il allait presque pleurer. Il sentait quelque chose d'effrayant s'approcher vers lui, et Yukimura avait l'impression qu'il allait devoir y faire face, seul. « Merci beaucoup, Fubuki-senpai. » dit Yukimura avec un sourire. Fubuki souria, et s'en alla. « En passant, je n'ai pas parler en classe : J'étais en retard ! » cria Yukimura et Fubuki agita sa main en marchant.

L'entraînement de football ne se déroulait pas très bien. Comme l'avait prévu Fubuki, Yukimura n'avait pas toute sa tête. Même si Kitaki Tsuneo lui passait le ballon, il le perdait et se retrouvait la tête sur le sol. « Yukimura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dirent Kitaki et Koori Itsuki sur un ton irrité. « Tu aurais pu prendre le ballon aisément ! » Yukimura se sentait mal dans sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi-que ce soit. Pas même sur son football adoré. « Yukimura, viens ici. » dit Fubuki. Yukimura alla vers Fubuki, tandis que Kitaki et Koori retournèrent s'entraîner avec le reste de l'équipe d'Hakuren. « Je suis désolé. Je sais que je peux faire mieux, mais... » Yukimura ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase. Fubuki soupira. « Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui te préoccupes autant ? Peut-être que je peux t'aider. » dit-il avec un visage triste. « C'est le problème. » dit Yukimura, les larmes commençant à tomber lentement le long de ses joues. « Je ne sais pas quel est le problème. C'est juste que... mes parents me... cachent... quelque chose... et même si... ça ne me dérange pas d'habitude... » Yukimura essaya de parler à travers ses propres sanglots, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer. Fubuki enlaça le garçon qui tremblait. « Calme-toi. Prends quelques respirations profondes. » Yukimura s'est lentement calmé. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le banc. « Mes parents sont en train de comploter quelque chose en cachette. » Yukimura parla à nouveau. « Normalement, ça ne me dérange pas parce-que ce sont mes parents. J'ai confiance en eux. Mais dernièrement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce secret. Je n'ose pas demander à papa ou à maman. Ils seront soit en colère contre moi, soit ils me mentiront et diront que c'est quelque chose qui ne concerne pas les enfants. » Fubuki souria. « Tu te sens mieux à présent ? Lorsque tu ne dis pas à quelqu'un ce qui te tracasses, ton fardeau ne fait que prendre du poids. Tu tombes et tu n'es pas capable de te concentrer sur quoi-que ce soit. » Yukimura a dû admettre qu'un grand fardeau est tombé de ses épaules. Il se sentait plus léger et heureux, même si son mauvais pressentiment se fit plus fort.

« Shhhhh, pas si fort ! Que faire si il nous entend ! » Yukimura entendit sa mère murmurer. « Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit le père avec un sourire. « Je suis sûr que Hyouga dort maintenant. » Yukimura, curieux, descendit des escaliers et s'approcha. Il s'arrêta à côté de la porte de la cuisine, qui était légèrement entrouverte. Il vit sa mère assise sur une chaise et son père adossé au réfrigérateur. « Je pense que nous devrions vendre ce garçon, ce n'est pas comme si il a de la valeur à nos yeux. » dit le père. « Je sais mais pense à ce que les voisins diront de nous. Nous ne pourrons pas être en mesure de vivre ici. » dit la mère en soupirant. « Je pense que nous allons tout simplement vivre ailleurs alors. Tu as toujours dit que tu voulais vivre à Kyoto ou à Osaka. » Yukimura ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils veulent le vendre ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Yukimura alla dans sa chambre et prit le sac qu'il utilisait pour l'entraînement. Il y fourra autant de vêtements que possible. Il enfila son survêtement et fourra son pyjama dans le sac. Il jeta le sac dans un coin et se mit rapidement dans le lit. Quand ses parents allèrent au lit et que sa mère le regarda une dernière fois, il pleura silencieusement. Il était si effrayé. Toutes sortes de pensées se mirent à envahir la tête du garçon. Il pourrait être vendu à un vieux pervers ou il pourrait être vendu pour devenir le jouet d'un gosse riche. Yukimura vérifia si ses parents sont endormis. Il prit son sac, descendit doucement des escaliers, mit ses chaussures, ferma la porte de la maison et commença à courir. « Où puis-je aller maintenant ? »

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je pensais que j'allais passer une nuit blanche. » dit le professeur à Fubuki. Les deux sont partis de l'école et ont commencé à rentrer chez eux. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'arrêt de bus, les deux ont vu un garçon qui marchait lentement. « Yukimura ? » Le garçon leva la tête. Son visage était rouge et des petits glaçons étaient présents sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient vides, comme si il n'y avait aucune âme à l'intérieur de lui. « Yukimura ! » cria Fubuki en courant vers le garçon. Le professeur se tenait juste là, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. « Yukimura ! » dit-il en se mettant à genoux devant le garçon. « Fubuki... senpai... sauvez... » murmura Yukimura. « Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda Fubuki en réchauffant les joues de Yukimura avec ses mains. « Sauvez... moi. » dit Yukimura alors que les larmes commencèrent à tomber de nouveau. « Sauvez... moi. Sauvez-moi. S'il vous plaît... sauvez-moi ! » a-t-il commencé à crier. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal. La trahison de ses parents était si dure et si pénible à porter qu'il ne pouvait plus le garder pour lui. Fubuki l'enlaça et une larme roulait sur sa joue. Fubuki savait que Yukimura se décomposait lentement. Après un certain temps, Yukimura s'est calmé et s'est endormi sur l'épaule de Fubuki. Pendant ce temps, le professeur se dirigea vers Fubuki. « Je pense que ce serait mieux si vous l'emmenez chez vous. » Fubuki le regarda sous le choc. « Et ses parents ? » « Pourquoi a-t-il un sac avec lui alors ? »Fubuki remarqua le sac de Yukimura au sol. Fubuki hocha la tête à l'enseignant. « Je vais l'emmener chez moi. »

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard ! En effet, je n'avais pas Internet pendant 4 semaines, j'étais atteinte de flemmingite aigu et j'avais le Brevet ! (et je l'ai :-D!). Donc voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic ! :-)**

**A la prochaine, les amis !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Voici le deuxième chapitre de « My snow angel » qui appartient à ZaphiraX !**

**Pour les concernés (si ils lisent ma traduction...), est-ce que ça vous dirait une réécriture de Umarekawari ? Bref, je ne vous dérange pas plus ! **

**IE, IEGO, IEGOCS et IEGOG ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ainsi que cette fic !**

Chapitre 2 : Le début d'un combat

Fubuki prit son manteau et l'enroula autour de Yukimura. « Il fait froid. » « C'est parce-qu'il a dû marcher un miles (1km600-700m) » dit le professeur à Fubuki. « Que voulez-vous dire ? » Le professeur soupira. « Yukimura vit assez loin de l'école. Ce qu'il a fait me surprend. » Fubuki semblait assez choqué. Puis il leva Yukimura du sol froid et neigeux. « Je vais le ramener à la maison, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Le professeur hocha la tête, puis rentra chez lui. Fubuki se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. « Le bus doit avoir du chauffage. » pensa Fubuki. Le bus arriva. Le chauffeur du bus avait l'air choqué quand il vit Fubuki entrer dans le bus avec le garçon, mais il les laissa entrer et dit à Fubuki qu'il n'aura pas à payer pour cette fois. L'intérieur du bus était froid. Il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, mais il faisait quand même très froid. Fubuki jura intérieurement le bus pour ne pas avoir de chauffage, mais il soupira et regarda le garçon sous ses genoux. Même si Fubuki a fondu la plupart des glaçons avec ses mains, ça se voyait que Yukimura avait beaucoup pleuré. Le bus s'arrêta au dernier arrêt, et Fubuki descendit du bus. « Encore un peu. » pensa Fubuki.

Fubuki rentra à la maison. Il pencha Yukimura en avant et prit son manteau. Il le jeta au sol avec la veste de Yukimura. Fubuki prit Yukimura dans ses bras en l'emmena dans sa chambre. « Je peux dormir sur le canapé. » pensa Fubuki et il mit Yukimura dans le lit. Fubuki effleura le front de Yukimura avec sa main et... « Merde, il a de la fièvre. » Fubuki mit rapidement une serviette humide sur le front de Yukimura et commença à chercher des médicaments. Yukimura ouvrit lentement les yeux quand il entendit toutes sortes de bruits dans la maison. « Où suis-je ? » C'était la première chose à laquelle il pensa. Il vit un plafond qui lui était inconnu, des murs inconnus et il était dans un lit qui lui était inconnu. Yukimura essaya de sortir du lit, mais il s'effondra et tomba au sol. Fubuki entendit quelque chose dans la chambre et décida d'y aller. « Yukimura, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Fubuki aida Yukimura à se lever et le mit sur le lit. « Fubuki-senpai, est-ce votre maison ? » Fubuki hocha la tête. « Yukimura, tu as de la fièvre. Il est préférable de s'allonger et d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. » Yukimura hocha la tête et essaya de se rendormir. Fubuki soupira et s'assit sur le lit. « Où ai-je mis les couvertures supplémentaires ? »

Fubuki se réveilla à sept heures. Il devait être à l'école à huit heures, et il devait prendre le bus. « Yukimura, tu es réveillé ? » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Yukimura. Il mit sa main sur le front du garçon. Il avait encore de la fièvre. « Je vais acheter d'autres médicaments sur le chemin du retour. » pensa Fubuki en écrivant une note. Il mangea le petit-déjeuner aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, prit son sac et quitta sa maison après avoir verrouillé la porte. A l'école, le professeur principal fut surpris de voir que Yukimura était absent. Fubuki lui expliqua la situation, et l'enseignant devint fou. « Vous dîtes que vous avez un élève à la maison ? Honte à vous ! Vous aurez dû ramener l'enfant chez lui. » fit le professeur, presque en criant. « Je ne pense pas qu'il ait prit tous ses vêtements avec lui sans raison. S'il s'est enfui de chez lui, cela signifie que quelque chose de grave s'est passé. D'ailleurs, Yukimura m'a supplié de le sauver de quelque chose. Je dois en prendre la responsabilité et prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus besoin de moi. » fit Fubuki calmement, mais son visage disait qu'il était fâché avec l'enseignant. « Eh bien, je ne vais pas prendre la responsabilité de vos acte. Je ne vais pas dire à ses parents que Yukimura réside chez vous si ils viennent ici. » « Très bien. » fit Fubuki, un peu plus fort que prévu. Tous les enseignants regardèrent Fubuki sous le choc. Le doux Fubuki s'en est prit à quelqu'un ?

Yukimura était réveillé. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine et il vit une note sur la table qui disait : _Bonjour Yukimura, la lecture de cette note signifie que tu es réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ? Je suis allé à l'école pendant que tu dormais, mais je serai de retour vers dix-sept heures, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai plus de médicaments, donc je vais en acheter d'autres sur le chemin du retour. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner pour toi. Je l'ai mis dans le frigo. Essaye de te reposer un peu après avoir mangé. J'ai aussi fermé la porte à clé afin que personne ne puisse te déranger. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai de retour avant même que tu le saches. Fubuki._

Yukimura souriait en lisant la note. Il ouvrit le frigo et il vit une assiette avec des sandwichs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait calme et en sécurité dans la maison de Fubuki. Il mangea les sandwichs et retourna se coucher. « Décidément, ce lit est bien plus doux et confortable que celui de la maison. Je m'endormirai dans pas longtemps. » fit Yukimura avec un sourire, et s'endormit peu après.

Les joueurs du club de football s'entraînaient encore. Fubuki donnait les ordres tandis que les joueurs essayaient de nouvelles techniques hissatsu. « Koori, avance plus vite. Maraki, tu vas trop vite. Kitaki ne sera pas en mesure de te suivre. » cria Fubuki tandis qu'ils essayaient de perfectionner leurs nouvelles techniques hissatsu. Soudain, une femme vint sur le terrain. Fubuki fut le premier surpris. « Qui est cette femme ? Et pourquoi est-elle ici ? » Il connut la réponse dès qu'il sentit une main gifler sa joue. La femme l'avait giflé si fort qu'elle avait laissé une marque rouge sur la joue de Fubuki, et les joueurs de football regardèrent Fubuki en état de choc. « Comment osez-vous kidnapper mon fils ! » fit la femme, les yeux remplis de haine. « Je ne l'ai pas enlever. » fit Fubuki. « Il est venu à moi de son plein gré. » La femme le regarda avec dégoût. « De plein gré vous dîtes ? Pourquoi ferait-il quelque chose d'aussi stupide comme la fugue ? » « A vous de me le dire. » fit Fubuki avec le feu dans ses yeux. « Je ne pense pas qu'il ait quitté la maison à cause de moi. Il m'a supplié de le sauver de quelque chose. Seul un idiot le laisserait dans le froid. » La femme fut surprise par ces paroles, mais ne renonça pas pour autant. « Hyouga est mon fils. Vous aurez dû me l'ammener. » « C'est à Yukimura de décider, pas à vous. » Fubuki ignorait la raison, mais Yukimura s'est enfui de sa maison pour une raison. Fubuki savait que Yukimura aimait ses parents énormément. Yukimura n'aurait jamais fugué. La mère renonça finalement. « Ne pensez pas que je vais le laisser ici. Vous allez me ramener mon fils. »

**FINIIIIIIIII ! Maintenant dodo ! *se met au lit***

**Burn : *la sort du lit* Dit au moins quelque chose, bécasse ! **

**Oui, oui ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère qu'il y aura beaucoup de reviews. BEAUCOUP.**

**Bref, laissez une review et si vous voulez, un favori ou/et un suivi. My snow angel ne m'appartient pas. Bonne nuit, tout le monde :-D !**


End file.
